Night Terrors
by Masquerade Brawler
Summary: However if one asked Professor Snape about Keira Septimis Black true hatred would spark in his eyes. She was arrogant, vain, obnoxious, irritating, and had absolutely no regard for authority. His normally pale face would colour, his fists would clench, and his scowl would speak for him when he became incoherent with anger from the thought of that nasty little mutant brat.


Ifyou causally asked another student about Keira Septimis Black, they'd say she was alright. A bit mad, quite rebellious, boisterous, especially for a Slytherin. Most of the other students liked her well enough or left her alone, and she was adored by Quidditch enthusiasts for her Chasing skills which were unparalleled by any other Chasers of Hogwarts, which was exactly why she had been voted Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

However if one asked Professor Snape about Keira Septimis Black true hatred would spark in his eyes. She was arrogant, vain, obnoxious, irritating, and had absolutely no regard for authority. His normally pale face would colour, his fists would clench, and his scowl would speak for him when he became incoherent with anger from the thought of that nasty little mutant brat.

"Sir?" an unsuspecting seventh year raised his hand.

Snape merely jerked his head towards the brown haired Gryffindor, his glare trained on a lime and white stripped head of caramel hair covering a desk of a certain exhausted Slytherin.

"Why do you hate Black so much, I mean I do like her much myself bu-"

Suddenly Snape was in front of the boy, bearing surprisingly white teeth at the suddenly terrified boy.

"Never asked me that again." he snarled through a clenched jaw just as the period let out.

Everyone knew Snape was going to blow and no one wanted to be in that room when he did.

The seventh year Slytherin Gryffindor Potions class cleared faster than the fifth year one. And the fifth had Neville in it.

Well, almost cleared. There was still one student in the class. It was _her_. The one who had ruined him. The one who he hated as much as he loved. He was addicted to her. She made him unstable.

He slammed the door shut, stalking down to her seat in the far corner of the back of the room.

"Wake up, Black." he growled.

"Mmm, so you hate me today?" she yawned, stretching.

"I always hate you."

"Nah-uh, dude, I've seen your inner fanclub for me."

"Shut. Up."

She smirked up at him, grabbing her bag as she exited her seat.

"Right, then." she replied, a bit hurt, but hiding it.

Half of him wanted to hex her, and the other half wanted to just be a part of her.

What was she?

"What the hell did you do to me, Keira?" he suddenly called.

She looked at the ground, then at him, a sad look in her beautiful purple-grey forest green flecked eyes.

"I fell in love with you. That's all I did. I don't know what your deal is." she mumbled.

"I know what my-" he stopped mid-rant, blinking. "You what?"

She shook her head frustrated.

"I don't have time for this. Not again." she snapped, starting to walk off.

"Don't turn your back on me!" his voice rose as he ran after her, grabbing her elbow.

"Why the fuck should I listen to you?! All you do is confuse me! I never know where I stand with you! You never make sense. One minute you want me and the next you can't even look at me without revulsion! I've had it! I have feelings too! Make up your fucking mind!" she exploded, shoving his chest so hard he actually let her go to keep from falling.

The look he gave her was so full of venom that she was sure she had her answer, and made to shove past him.

"Don't even think about walking out of that door..." he threatening making her pause.

"Why?"

"Come back here. Now." he commanded.

She obeyed, hating that she did, hating she was caught in his spell.

He was still facing the wall.

"Keira..."

"What?"

"Get on your knees..."

"Fuck you, I'm not playing your game anymore."

She was stronger than he'd ever imagined.

"Do you know how long we've been doing this? How long you've been fucking with my head-"

"Fucking you." he added absently.

"Thank you for that. Your making such a wonderful case."

Suddenly he turned, balling up her collar in his fist, pushing her against the wall, their noses inches from each other, heavy breathing from the pair filling the room.

"Don't you dare pretend you aren't as twisted, as fucked up as I am, girl. We're both smarter than that. You know damn well that this is your game!"

"It was before I fell the fuck in love with you."

"Well fall back out. I don't like this weak you. I miss the old Keira. The one who didn't have feelings... I want her back." he murmured, running his hand down her shirt.

"I..."

"Come on... Stop pretending you give a damn." he purred darkly into her ear.

"I need to leave. You're bad for me."

"You made me what I am now... You forced me to be bad for you."

She couldn't counter that particular statement. It was true . She made this monster.

"Well, I can't resist a cold-blooded man for the life of me." she drawled, gripping his hair violently.

"Say it." he hissed, as she started biting him, drawing blood with every nip at his neck.

"Fuck me." she muttered, though he had already placed her on the desk.

Then all of a sudden what she needed to do was obvious. He was damaged. He could love her, though he was wrapped around her finger.

He was eagerly tearing at her skirt when she called his name.

"Severus."

"What?" he snapped, unhooking her bra.

It was quick, she did love him in a twisted way.

Fangs bared, claws in his hair, she snapped, biting and tearing out his throat.

He was dead before he hit the ground.

Severus woke with a start as Keira actually shrieked in her sleep.

"Another dream about killing me?" he muttered, as she drew her knees to her chest.

She nodded.

"This one was awful. In this one I-I wanted to."

He put an arm around her, pulling her close, letting her shivers run through him until they calmed.

He pulled her back brushing her perpetually ruffled hair away from her face.

"Why'd you want to?" he asked softly.

"Because we were a-awful in t-this o-one. Neither one of us cared about the other. We were just- We hated each other but we had sex anyway- We- just so fucked up- We were dark and twisted and you told I was weak for loving you and-"

He cut her off sensing she was going to cry.

"Love, you may be foolish for loving me, but you aren't weak."

She tapped the end of his nose before kissing it.

"I smell your blood."

"You love bit me in your sleep probably the wet dream you had before the nightmare." he chuckled, smirking as he lay next to her.

"Shut up." she giggled, a bit embarrassed, as she punched his arm.

"I'm not even lying, I have a hickey."

She blushed one look at his neck confirming he was telling the truth.

Another reason Snape hated Keira Black was that she kept him up all night.

But he loved her for keeping his own night terrors at bay.


End file.
